User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 222: Your Love Is My Drug
Main Plot:Moon (Eliza and Dex are walking with Moon, Scott, and Jamie in the hall) Eliza: So do you guys want to have a hangout this Friday after school? Dex: Could we do it at your place again, Scott? It’s closest to the school and we could walk. Scott: Um sure, that’s cool. (Eliza and Dex walk away) Jamie: Bye guys! Thanks for just leaving! Moon: I hate when they do that. I hate them together in general. Scott: Let’s not go there. Moon: No, how could Eliza be so inconsiderate? Jamie: Moon, drop it. Moon: No! Scott you need to tell her how horrible it was what she did to you. Scott: I’m just trying to get over it, I don’t want to ruin their happiness just to make me happier. Jamie: That’s a nice way to think, Scott. Be the better person. Moon: Well if you’re not going to do anything, then I will. Scott: No you’re not. Stay out of this Moon, I mean it. Jamie: You better. (Jamie and Scott walk off) Moon: Sure…I’ll leave it alone… (Moon sneers and walks off) Intro Sub Plot:Julia (Julia is at her locker and sees her baby bump starting to show) Jamie: Here, you need this. (Jamie hands her a sweatshirt and Julia puts it on) Julia: Guess my fashion will be taking a few months off. Jamie: You can only hide it for so long, Julia. Are you going to tell your mom soon? Julia: Soon…but with the move and everything. She’s stressed already trying to get us out before the insurance company kicks us out. Jamie: You’ve known for three months now, you’re four months in, you’re running out of time. Julia: Plus…I don’t even know what I’m doing with it yet. Jamie: I thought you decided on adoption! Julia: I’m not sure okay, I keep having second thoughts about it. I want to talk to Jeremy about it…he may not act like it, but it’s his kid too. Jamie: Wow…no one said being pregnant with your best friend boyfriend’s baby was easy… Julia: It sure as hell isn’t. (She slams her locker and they start walking to class) Julia: Would Jeremy be upset if I kept it? Jamie: To be honest…probably. And I wouldn’t be too happy about it either. It’s your baby and your decision…but it’s just like a constant reminder of how you went against me. Julia: Well I don’t know what I’m going to do but I’ll talk it over with Jeremy and figure out a game plan. Jamie: Just keep me posted. Julia: Of course. (They walk into class) Third Plot:Alicia/Danielle (Alicia and Abby are sitting together in science) Alicia: Hey, will you be my lab partner today? Sophie: Sorry, she’s mine. Aren’t you normally with Danielle anyway? Alicia: Me and Danielle aren’t on speaking terms at the moment. Mrs. Lib: I’ll be choosing lab partners for the day, so everyone can stop scrambling to find one. Alicia: Are you serious? Mr. Lib: Partners are listed up here with the equipment. Get started on your experiments. (They all get up) Alicia: I’m with Danielle, are you serious? Danielle: I guess we can try to work together, right? Alicia: No…we can’t. (Alicia goes up to the teacher to request a new partner) Danielle: What more does she want from me?! Sophie: Sometimes an apology just isn’t enough…you taught me that… (Sophie smirks and sits down and Danielle sighs) Main Plot:Moon (Moon sits next to Eliza in class) Moon: So you and Dex seem to be a happy couple. Eliza: We sure are, we’re perfect, he’s perfect, everything is just perfect. Moon: You’re sure lucky Scott gave you permission to date him. Eliza: Uh…yeah, I am. He didn’t like him that much anyway. Moon: Are you sure about that? Eliza: Well…no, but he doesn’t seem to care anymore. Moon: Just imagine how different things would be if Scott told you that you couldn’t date Dex. Maybe Scott would even be with him… Eliza: Moon, are you hinting at something? Is Scott still into Dex? Moon: I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him that. (Moon turns around and Eliza looks worried) Sub Plot:Julia (Julia catches up to Jeremy in the hallway) Julia: Hey, can we talk? Jeremy: Sure, can we make it quick? I’m supposed to meet up with Isaac for lunch. Julia: Sure…um…so you know how I was going to give our baby up for adoption? Jeremy: Oh…uh…yeah. What about it? Julia: Well I’m starting to wonder if that’s the best idea. What if their foster parents aren’t nice or they sit in a foster home for years? Jeremy: Then I guess it’s not our problem anymore since we gave it up. Julia: I know we’ve only had like two conversations before today about the baby…but maybe we should be in closer contact. I mean…if I-just a suggestion-decided to keep the baby…would you want to be involved? Jeremy: Honestly, Julia…no. You and I both know that this baby was made during a huge mistake. I don’t want that constant reminder. If you want to keep the baby, I can’t stop you. But don’t count on me being there to help you whenever you need it. (Isaac walks up to Jeremy) Isaac: Ready for lunch? Jeremy: Yeah, let’s go. (Julia looks angry and calls after them) Julia: Fine, but don’t expect a father of the year award in the mail! Jeremy: And last time I heard, mother of the year didn’t try to stab the baby to death with a coat hanger after getting blackout drunk at a party. Just goes to show neither of us are ready to be a parent… (Isaac and Jeremy leave and Julia looks embarrassed and tries not to cry) Main Plot:Moon (Moon sees Sophie eating alone at lunch and walks up to her) Moon: Welcome back. Sophie: If you’re here to start shit, I’m not in the mood. Moon: I’m not gonna start shit, I was actually going to ask for your help with something. Sophie: I’m listening. Moon: How pissed are you still at Dex? Sophie: More than words could say. I’m just trying to move on, Moon. Moon: Bullshit. You and I both know that you’re trying to come up with some kind of plan to get revenge on him for leaving you when you needed him most. That’s what you do and guess what, I do too. Sophie: So what if I am? Moon: I think we could help each other. Sophie: Oh really? How so? Moon: I need to break Dex and Eliza up. I’m sure you want the same. So if we work together, the chances of it actually happening are much greater. Sophie: Why do you want them broken up? You into him? Moon: No, but Scott is and Eliza pulled Dex right from under Scott’s feet. Eliza is my best friend, and she doesn’t understand what she’s doing to Scott. If they break up now, it’ll avoid a huge ruckus over Dex in the future between her and Scott. Sophie: Alright, do you have a plan? Moon: Yes…but it’s a stretch. You need to tell Dex about how in love you are with him still and how you can’t stand to see him with someone else so soon after he left you. Dex won’t have to heart to kiss Eliza again after that. Sophie: So I tell Dex I still want to be with him so he’ll leave Eliza for me? Moon: Basically, you might have to threaten your life again just to make sure it all works out, but it’s flaw-free. Sophie: I’m in. When will this go down? Moon: Tomorrow in the morning before school starts. Sophie: Then I guess I’ll see you then with a river of tears. Moon: Perfect… (Sophie walks away and snickers to herself) Sophie: Yeah right, bitch. I got something else in mind… Third Plot:Alicia/Danielle (Danielle is sending Troy to talk to Alicia) Danielle: Do you think she’s going to kill me? Alicia: She might take some internal organs…maybe a kidney or two. Danielle: I don’t care, just talk to her! (Troy walks up to Alicia) Alicia: What do you want? Troy: I just wanted to see how you were doing since you dropped Danielle as a friend. Alicia: That’s none of your business. Troy: But she’s destroyed without you. She’s so alone that it’s eating her apart. Alicia: She has a boyfriend and plenty of other friends, I’m sure she’s fine. Troy: To be honest, she asked me to talk to you and try to get you back. She really does miss you and feel bad, Alicia. Alicia: I know she does, and she deserves to feel the guilt! (Alicia slams her locker and leaves) Troy: Well that didn’t work… Sub Plot:Julia (The next morning, Julia is sketching vigorously in her sketchbook and Liam walks by) Liam: What’s wrong? You only draw like that when something’s on your mind. Julia: You think you know me pretty well, don’t you? Liam: I do know you pretty well. (Julia blushes and puts away her sketchbook) Julia: I’m thinking about keeping the baby, but Jeremy doesn’t want to be involved at all and even Jamie doesn’t approve of it. Liam: That is quite a problem. Julia: Any advice? Liam: Sounds like Jeremy isn’t taking the baby seriously at all. You just need to show him how serious you are about it. Julia: Like how? Liam: I don’t know, something that will catch his attention and keep him paying attention. Julia: I think I know the perfect thing… (Caylee turns the corner, looking annoyed when she sees Julia and Liam gets up) Liam: I should go. Julia: Me too. (She turns the corner and walks into Kat) Julia: Have you seen Jarrod? Kat: Not yet. I’ll see him 6th period, why? Julia: Tell him to meet me in the right alley at lunch. He’s got a repeat buyer… Third Plot:Alicia/Danielle (Danielle and Angel both walk up to Alicia) Alicia: Seriously, why are you so obsessed with me? Danielle: I just want to talk to you, Alicia. Don’t I deserve that? Alicia: You deserve nothing but a fist in the face, to be honest. If you keep talking to me, I’ll tell Hanson you’re harassing me. (Danielle walks away and Angel follows Alicia) Angel: You know how Danielle gets when she knows she’s done something wrong. Alicia: Which is all the time. Angel: She does whatever she can to fix it. That’s just what she’s doing right now. Alicia: I’m done giving her all these chances. She paid a guy to date me, Angel! Angel: But you know that she had good intentions! Alicia: Well she went about it the wrong way. No friend would humiliate their friend like that. Angel: What could she do to show you how much she needs you? Alicia: You know what, I know something she could do. Angel: What is it? Alicia: She needs to let me tell her mom about her relationship with Brad. Angel: If her mom finds out that she’s still dating him, she’ll be dead and not allowed to see him ever again. Alicia: Exactly. She took my pride so now I’ll take hers. That’s the only way. Angel: This isn’t your place to be, trying to ruin your relationships. Alicia: That’s the only way I’d trust her again, Angel… Angel: Well I’ll tell her…but that’s worse than what Danielle did. She had good intentions…yours are strictly evil… (Angel walks away and Alicia looks uncertain) Main Plot:Moon (Moon is with Eliza and Dex and sees Sophie approaching) Moon: Here we go… (Sophie is talking to Sadie) Sadie: Why am I taking Moon to my locker? Sophie: I’ll tell you later, just get her away from here. (Sophie and Sadie walk up to Moon, Eliza, and Dex) Sadie: Uh, Moon. My locker is jammed, can you help me open it? Moon: Is it now? Dex: I can help. Sadie: No! I want Moon to help. Moon: Um…okay? (Sophie gives Moon a fake confused look and then looks back at Dex and Eliza) Dex: I have to go. You should too. (Dex leaves and Eliza is about to when Sophie grabs her arm) Sophie: I need to talk to you… Eliza: Fine…just don’t let Dex know. Sophie: I don’t want to sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend, because I’m really not. I don’t care what Dex does…but you just seem so nice. Eliza: Thanks? Sophie: I don’t want to see you get hurt…and that’s all Dex does. He hurts people. He made me almost kill myself. Eliza: Well that’s not what he told me… Sophie: Of course he’d twist the story in his favor…it’s human nature to want people to take your side. Eliza: I-I guess. Sophie: Just make sure he’s worth the pain he’s going to cause, okay? (Sophie gives her a half-smile and walks away, scowling) Sub Plot:Julia (Julia is holding a bag of weed and starts breaking into Jeremy’s locker) Jamie: What are you doing? Julia: Um, nothing. Jamie: Are you stashing drugs in Jeremy’s locker? Jeremy: What are you guys doing? Julia: Um…wow. Jamie: Why would you do that? Because he’s not going to do what you want him to with the baby? Julia: Liam told me to do something that will show Jeremy how serious I am about this. Jeremy: I’m sorry, Jamie but your best friend is a bitch! Jamie: Don’t be sorry, it’s the truth. Listen, I forgave you Julia for sleeping with Jeremy because you thought we were broken up and I forgave you again when you found out you were pregnant because you never meant for it to happen. But now you’re talking about keeping it and…it’s hard for me to not be mad at you! Julia: Jeremy might want to kick this mistake under the rug, but I want a good life for my baby! Whether it’s with me or with adoptive parents, I’m not sure, but I’m trying to figure it out. Jeremy: I already told you how I feel about it. Nothing will change that. How could you do this to me? Put me into a position like that? Julia: Are you fucking kidding me?! You slept with me and lied to me about breaking up with Jamie! Jeremy: Get over it, Jamie did! That was months ago! Julia: But I’m the one who’s paying for it while you get to move on like it never happened! Jamie: Stop it, both of you! I’m so sick of you two arguing! Can’t you get along? Julia: No…we can’t. You need to make a decision, Jamie. It’s your best friend or your boyfriend…choose. Because I can’t deal with this dick anymore… (Jamie looks indecisive) Jamie: I can’t choose! Julia: Well you’ll have to find a way… (Julia storms off) Main Plot:Moon (Everyone is leaving school and Dex is pushing through people, furious) Scott: Dex, are you okay? Dex: No! I’m not. Scott: What’s wrong? Dex: Sophie told Eliza she needs to leave me. I need to find that bitch! Scott: She’s over there talking to Moon. (Dex rushes over to them and Eliza emerges from the crowd, running after him with Scott) Eliza: Don’t start anything, Dex! (Dex walks up to Sophie and Moon, red and shaking) Dex: You fucking bitch. I broke up with you and thought I would finally be free of your constant drama, but you just keep on starting it! Moon: Oh my… Eliza: Dex, just back off, she’s not worth it. Scott: Calm down bro, you’re going to burst a vessel. Sophie: See Eliza, I told you he was trouble. Come with me and I’ll help you get over this maniac. Eliza: No, you’re a bitch! Sophie: Maybe I am, but he’s unstable. (Dex gets closer to Sophie and Scott pulls him away) Scott: Dex, let’s go before you do something you regret. (Dex walks away and Scott and Eliza follow him) Moon: What the hell was that? I told you to tell Dex you were still in love with him. Sophie: Oh, I just adjusted the plan a little bit. Moon: Or made one of your own. Sophie: I’ve wanted to expose him for the dick that he is for so long, you just gave me the perfect chance. Moon: So you used me to put your own plan into motion? Sophie: Basically, sorry hun. Moon: Guess I can’t be too mad since I was using you in the first place. If you know what’s good for you, I’d stay away from Eliza and Dex before you cross the line because you’re extremely close… Sophie: Just where I want to be. Moon: Watch yourself, Clark. (Moon leaves and Sophie looks satisfied) Third Plot:Alicia/Danielle (Angel and Danielle are sitting at a table at The Hub) Danielle: No way, no! Angel: I told her you would say that. Danielle: How could she expect me to do that to myself and basically get myself grounded until I graduate? I would never risk the best relationship I’ve had for someone who just wants to bring me down along with them. Angel: So you want me to tell her that? Danielle: No, I think I know the perfect way to do it… Sub Plot:Julia (Julia and her mom are putting their things into boxes) Ms. Abbott: We have one week to finish all of this and get into that new apartment. Sorry this is taking up all of your time, you don’t deserve this. Julia: No, it’s fine. It’s taking my mind off of other things. Ms. Abbott: Is everything okay at school? Julia: Um sure…so is dad getting this place? Ms. Abbott: Unfortunately…we only had a verbal agreement that I would get this place if anything happened. We never put it in writing… Julia: You can’t prove shit, can you? Ms. Abbott: Nope… Julia: Mom…when you asked about school…there’s something I should tell you. Ms. Abbott: Okay…um, I’m listening. Julia: I know you’re going to be disappointed, but I can’t keep it from you any longer. Ms. Abbott: Keep what, you’re worrying me. Julia: Mom…I’m pregnant… (Her mom looks shocked) Julia: Mommy, I’m scared and confused and upset and everyone hates me and- Ms. Abbott: Shhh, shhh. Come here, baby girl. (Julia cries into her mom’s arms and she strokes her head) Ms. Abbott: We’ll figure this out okay? I’ll be here for you the whole way. Julia: Right now it seems like you’re the only one… (She continues crying) Main Plot:Moon (Moon, Dex, Eliza, and Scott are walking to Scott’s house) Eliza: Too bad Jamie couldn’t come. Moon: She’s dealing with a lot of drama. Scott: Seems like a lot of us are… Moon: Pregnant friends, stupid bitches, hurting the friends you have. (Moon gives Eliza a sassy glare) Eliza: Are you really bringing that up right now? Scott: No, she’s not. Moon: Oh, I am. I hate how some people can destroy the lives of their friends just to get what they want. Right Scott? Eliza: And I hate how some people have to make things that aren’t even their business their main priority. Right Scott? Dex: Did I miss something? Scott: Moon was just ruining my life! That’s all! (Scott walks ahead of them all and Moon follows him) Moon: I’m trying help you, Scott. What she did was horrible and I’m trying to show her that. Scott: I’m over it, why can’t you be? He doesn’t know I ever liked him and if you don’t shut the fuck up he’s going to find out. So shut the fuck up and get over it! (Scott keeps walking with Dex and Eliza and Moon lags back and looks shocked) Moon: Just trying to do something nice… Third Plot:Alicia/Danielle (Alicia is at the mall and Danielle walks up to her with Brad) Alicia: What do you want? Do you agree to my terms? Danielle: Your terms? I thought they were very well thought out, to be completely honest. I didn’t know you had that much spunk in you, girl. Alicia: Thanks…so you agree? Danielle: Well, I agree to this. (She starts making out with Brad and he pushes her against a pillar) Danielle: Unlike you…I actually have someone I’m happy with. It’s so pathetic that you would be so desperate to make everyone around you just as miserable as you are to want to end a perfectly good relationship. Now I realize the person you are, Alicia. And I don’t like them very much. (Danielle walks away and Alicia starts crying) Angel: Why are you crying? Alicia: I really fucked up, didn’t I? Angel: What do you mean? Alicia: I really do need Danielle…I’m a mess, Angel. I know Danielle didn’t mean to hurt me when she paid Troy, but I was just so embarrassed that I flipped on her. Angel: Alicia, it’s okay. Alicia: No, it’s not! I should never have put her in the position I just put her in…she’s right. I’m a total bitch and I just ended the best friendship I had with anyone… Angel: Maybe I could talk to Danielle about- Alicia: No…I fucked it up too bad. There’s no going back from this…I tried to prove that I’m not that girl who lets everyone walk all over her, but in the end, I just walked all over myself. (Alicia walks away and Angel looks sad for her) Sub Plot:Julia (Julia knocks on Jamie’s door and Jamie answers) Jamie: I’m not taking sides! Julia: I know…that was shitty of me to ask because you really are in a tough position. Jamie: Have you figured out what you’re going to do with the baby? Julia: No, but I told my mom…she was upset that it happened but understands there’s no going back and wants to help however she can. Jamie: That was cool of her. Julia: I have 5 months to either give it away or get everything ready for it… Jamie: You’re the one with the tough decision… Julia: I’ll try to keep the bickering between me and Jeremy to a minimum, but I just want my best friend by my side… Jamie: I am on your side. And on Jeremy’s. Just keep me out of your fights, please? Julia: No problem…my focus is on my baby right now. (They hug) Julia: My mom wants to take me out to get clothes for when I’m huge…want to join? Jamie: I wouldn’t miss it for the world. (They keep hugging) Main Plot:Moon Eliza: My mom is here to pick us up, Dex. Dex: Thanks for having us over again, Scott. Text you later. (He hugs Scott and Scott smiles) Scott: Anytime, guys. (Eliza hugs Scott and walks by Moon as they head to the car) Moon: She’s pissed at you… Scott: I’m pissed at you. Moon: I was just trying to help make things right since you weren’t doing anything! Scott: When I told you to stay out of it, I meant it. I don’t even like Dex anymore. That hug felt like any other old hug. Moon: Well good…I hated seeing you hurt like that. Scott: I’ll forgive you Moon…but I don’t know if I can trust you. Moon: You can! Scott: You went behind my back and made some kamikaze mission with Sophie? What was that even about? Moon: It was going to break them up so you could have another chance with Dex… Scott: Next time, let me run my own love life, please. Moon: I always try to help, but I end up making everything worse…maybe I’ll learn to just keep out… 'NEXT WEEK' Brittany: I’m trying to forget about that day… THE EXPLOSIVE TWO-PART MID-SEASON FINALE Danielle: NOTHING will keep me away from him! Caylee: Why is this blowing up in my face?! LIVES ARE PUT AT STAKE Chloe: You don’t even know who this guy is. Brittany: That’s what you think. I know him pretty well… Danielle: Will you be okay? Brad: I don't know... LOVE IS ON THE LINE Danielle: You can try to keep me away from him, but it will NEVER work! Caylee: If he wants to ditch me for a selfish goth skank, I don’t give a shit! NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME Danielle: You can’t do this to me! Liam: I’m sorry it has to be like this. Jamie: I thought you were different! Eliza: You’re going down a path I’m not about to follow you on. Brittany: People need to stop telling me what to do! Scott: This is dangerous! Brittany: This is me… NEW EPISODES SUNDAY AND MONDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts